


By Endive and Amaranth

by TheMarvelousMadMadamMim



Series: This Spell We Cast [11]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 23, F/F, Massage, TWW Valentines LemonFest 2019, hoo boy that's some smut, lemony lemons of lemonville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim
Summary: It's been a long week. Ada helps Hecate unwind.For TWW Valentine Lemon!Fest.Day Twenty-Three Prompt: Massage.





	By Endive and Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> Just your periodic reminder that these stories aren't necessarily linked, but there are fun (subjectively fun, I grant you) ingredient explanations on my tumblr. Come find me and let's squeal about these dorks in love.

Ada glanced up at Hecate’s fourth sigh. At this point, she was relatively certain that the woman wasn’t even aware that she was doing it—the sounds were light, unaffected, rippling through the stillness of Ada’s office as they poured over the quarterly reports. She took a beat to simply watch Hecate, to note the slump in her usually-pristine posture, the lines around her eyes, the way she shifted in her seat, expression flickering with slight discomfort.

Her deputy headmistress was tapped out for the evening, Ada realized. Of course, Hecate would soldier on for hours despite her exhaustion, diligent woman that she was.

“This seems like a rather nice stopping point,” Ada spoke up, putting away the papers in her hands.

“Hmm?” Hecate was a half-beat slower than usual, eyes blinking tiredly as she looked up at Ada, forehead creasing in confusion. Her sluggishness only solidified Ada’s decision.

“We’re done for the night,” Ada rose, moving around her desk and calling her tea service to the space between the two armchairs in her office. She waited for Hecate to tidily arrange the papers in her lap and set them on the desk before offering her hand to the younger woman.

Hecate realized she must be a pitiful sight indeed, to have Ada treating her like such an invalid. Still, she gratefully took the blonde’s hand, letting Ada pull her to her feet.

This time, Hecate’s sigh was one of weary relief as she sank into the softness of her usual armchair. Ada deftly fixed their tea, sparing a few glances at her lover, her concern deepening at Hecate’s wan and emotionless expression.

The week had been a nonstop flurry of activity, with the girls returning from winter half-term. The warm cheeriness of the holiday season (which Hecate would deny being affected by, though Ada knew better) was gone and all that remained was the cold bleakness of winter. The week before had been equally busy, as the staff had undertaken various tasks to repair parts of the castle and prepare classrooms for the next term. A fallen tree branch had cracked a pane of Hecate’s greenhouse, and a large portion of her time had been spent attempting to repair the damage and salvage as many of her plants as possible. Then several of the familiars had found something in the cellars that had made them sick, which had in turn worried everyone.

Hecate was amazingly calm in actual moments of crisis, Ada had learned over the years, but less dire situations seemed to only frazzle her nerves. She could handle death much more stoically than she could the simple trials of life.

But that’s what she had Ada for. The blonde took a cup and saucer in each hand, moving back to Hecate. Her knee bumped lightly against Hecate’s, gently bringing the brunette out of her distracted trance before offering her the cup of tea.

Hecate quietly murmured her thanks. She magically lifted the cup and saucer out of the way as she reached to delicately tug at Ada’s skirt, keeping the blonde from going to her own chair.

“Please.” The quietness of Hecate’s tone undid Ada, as always. She gingerly floated her own teacup out of the way before sliding into her deputy’s lap, feeling a familiar warmth at the way Hecate’s hands eagerly snaked around her hips, giving them a squeeze of affection before releasing her.

The teacups returned to their waiting hands. Hecate gave a small hum of approval after her first sip, shifting slightly to place a kiss on Ada’s shoulder. She nuzzled further into the knit of Ada’s sweater, taking a long, deep inhale. Ada tamped down a smile—even in her exhaustion, Hecate never stopped expressing how much she craved every aspect of Ada.

Ada turned to kiss the top of Hecate’s head, pressing a little harder, as if she could somehow fill the woman with warmth and light again.

This time, Hecate’s teacup disappeared altogether as her hands returned to Ada’s hips. The blonde couldn’t help but tease, “Not to your liking?”

“There are other things I like more,” Hecate returned warmly, pulling Ada closer and burying herself in the woman’s neck. Her lips moved against Ada’s collarbone as she added, “Much more.”

Ada held her cup in one hand as she shifted in Hecate’s lap, turning to face her more fully. Hecate made a noise of approval and promptly buried her face between Ada’s breasts, holding the woman so tightly that Ada feared she might not be able to breathe.

Finishing her tea was out of the question at this point, Ada realized. She vanished her cup and let both of her hands return to Hecate’s shoulders, fingertips lightly pressing into the tense muscles. Hecate stiffened slightly at the pressure.

Yes, they’d been much too busy this week, Ada realized regretfully. Hecate needed to unwind. Ada gently disengaged herself from Hecate’s grip, smiling at the small whines of protest that her actions elicited, and quietly said, “I think we should go to your rooms, tonight.”

Hecate’s eyes were wide, glittering with a curiosity that brought life back to her face—Ada felt a wash of relief to see her usual expressiveness return. Ada offered her hand again, and this time, Hecate was on her feet in a flash.

* * *

After so many years of experience, undressing each other came so naturally that it happened quickly without seeming rushed. And despite her chivalrous nature’s immediate desire to protest, Hecate agreed to let Ada take care of her for the evening. When Ada placed three kisses on her back—one on each shoulder blade and one in the space between—and quietly asked her to lie facedown on the bed, Hecate suddenly understood the blonde’s intent. Her lungs filled with a mellow happiness. It seemed like forever since they’d done this.

Ada set a warming spell on Hecate’s bed and slipped into a short silk robe herself. With ease and familiarity, she moved around the room, gathering the things she needed. She tried ( _not really_ ) to avoid noticing Hecate’s ass, which seemed particularly perfect in its current position. Smiling softly, she retrieved the bottle of massage oil from the shelf—a Hecate Hardbroom exclusive concoction, one that had proven beautifully crafted.

She turned back to the bed, taking a moment to appreciate the sight. There had been a reason she suggested Hecate’s chambers—after all, she could easily have summoned the massage oil into her own room with a mere thought. But Hecate’s bedding was a rich dark brown, burnished in copper threading that accented the paleness of her skin and made her seem to glow. Ada had been unable to resist the temptation to see that image again, stretched out and completely bare.

Hecate turned her head to the blonde, eyes crinkling in unspoken amusement as she quirked her brow. Ada made no attempt to avert her gaze, and Hecate’s stomach tightened with heat and longing at the way those blue eyes traveled her frame. She reached out, silently calling Ada to her—for Ada, that was the most beautiful part of the image, the love and lust returned with equal ferocity. She moved back the bed, her own lungs trilling with delight at the way Hecate ducked and turned her head, as if trying to hide her blushing smile of anticipation.

Hecate closed her eyes, pressing her lips together as the mattress shifted beneath her, adjusting to Ada’s movements as she crawled towards Hecate. Her body was singing with anticipation, nearly trembling with want. Ada’s skin finally met hers, the soft warmth of her thighs pressing against Hecate as she settled her hips over Hecate’s hips, the light tickle from sash of her robe on the small of Hecate’s back.

Ada drizzled a thin line of oil down Hecate’s spine, grinning slightly at the way her lover shivered at the contact. She added some oil to her hands and rubbed her palms together, taking a moment to simply inhale the scent of orange blossoms and something deeper, a note that always tugged at her memory but she couldn’t quite place, an ingredient that Hecate always refused to reveal.

 _If I tell you all my secrets, what will you need me for?_ Hecate had mused, more than once. Sometimes, Ada wondered if that truly was a fear of Hecate’s, becoming somehow unnecessary in Ada’s life. Most of the time, Ada knew that Hecate’s refusal was based in a delight at Ada’s frustration, because she did love to tease Ada so. Either way, Ada tried to make sure that Hecate was always highly aware that Ada’s desire for her was beyond a need, beyond some contract of skills and abilities, beyond shattering or failing.

Her palms began to tingle with warmth, a mixture of magic and ingredient, and she pushed them into Hecate’s waiting shoulders, her hips lighting up at the small sound her lover made in response. She rolled her thumbs into the tautness of Hecate’s muscles, paying attention to how the woman beneath her tightened and relaxed with each movement. Her hands slipped down, spreading the line of oil across the skin, relishing the slippery feeling and the way Hecate shifted and sighed in return. Hecate’s head was still turned to one side, and Ada could see her eyes were closed and her mouth curled into a satisfied smile. If she were a cat, she’d be positively purring, Ada thought with a grin of her own.

Using the heels of her hands, she pushed deeper into Hecate’s shoulders. This earned her a small noise of approval from Hecate, as well as a nice push of the woman’s bottom against her center. Yes, whatever exhaustion Hecate had felt in the headmistress’ office, it was certainly melting away now. Ada couldn’t say that she was surprised—sometimes Hecate’s predictability was an absolutely wonderful thing.

Still, Ada really did have a task to fulfill. So after a few more rolls and pushes, she quietly asked, “How do your neck and shoulders feel now?”

“Divine,” Hecate’s voice melted into the bedspread.

“I can move on?”

“Oh, please do.”

Ada grinned smugly at the implication in Hecate’s tone as she shifted further down, letting her thighs settle on the backs of Hecate’s thighs. She gave that delightful ass a smack, feeling another measure of satisfaction at the way Hecate’s right foot popped up, gently thumping against Ada’s back in retaliation. She understood the warning in Hecate’s action: _don’t start what you can’t finish, Miss Cackle_.

An empty warning, as she was more than capable of finishing her current course of action. She added more oil to her hands, biting her lip at the softness of Hecate’s lower back and how malleable the flesh was, smooth and slippery and tingling with heat.

Hecate was beginning to rock against the mattress, lightly, just enough to give with the rolls of Ada’s hands, and she felt the tremor of heat simmering down her inner thighs. She dug her nails into the bedspread, toes already beginning to flex and curl under the duress of Ada’s wonderful, wonderful fingers.

“You are too much for me sometimes, you know that?” She voiced her current physical state, her tone still heavy with adoration. She had learned long ago that Ada almost always understood the true meaning of her imperfect words, and she had found that level of understanding only made her want to express them more and more often. Because by now, Ada was surely aware of how much Hecate was enjoying this moment, but Hecate knew her words would make Ada even happier.

“I don’t think that’s quite true,” Ada chided gently. “You’ve never been unable to hold your own, my dear.”

“Then you are simply perfect, exactly enough,” Hecate amended, breath hitching at a particularly deep push of Ada’s hands. The blonde merely hummed in amusement. Her hands slipped closer to the center of Hecate’s lower back, the heels of her palms digging in and making small circles into the muscles there. Hecate made a twittering little sound, so utterly feminine that Ada felt a rush of wet heat.

Ada didn’t stop her movements, taking in the tautness of Hecate’s oiled shoulders, the ferocity of her hands clutching the bedspread, the way she shifted her head, turning to press her face into the mattress, the low moan she gave, half-muffled by the bedding. Oh, she’d never tire of all the nuances of Hecate coming undone.

Hecate’s legs shifted beneath her, heels lifting up to the ceiling involuntarily. Ada gave a small sound of her own, letting Hecate know how much she enjoyed seeing her react so openly. She pushed harder, earning another set of delicious reactions.

“Ada,” Hecate mewled, finally lifting her face from the mattress again. “I thought the point was to relieve tension, not make it worse.”

The blonde laughed at her lover’s distress. “Are you saying this isn’t enjoyable?”

“No, I—there’s a difference—” Hecate gave a hiss at the roll of Ada’s hands, curling the heels of her feet against Ada’s back. “You’re not playing fair.”

“Oh? This is a game?”

“No, no, absolutely not.” Hecate’s words were quick, almost panicked. She knew too well how utterly destroyed she would be, if Ada Cackle truly chose to get competitive about this.

“Suit yourself,” Ada purred patronizingly, relinquishing the pressure of her hands. Still, her fingers trilled further downward, over the swell of Hecate’s ass.

“Woman, you really are going to murder me,” Hecate bemoaned her fate, flopping her face back down onto the mattress with a dramatic thud.

“Only a little,” Ada informed her, not even bothering to stop her wicked grin. But despite her taunts, she kept her hands relatively tame (well, as tame as they could be on bare ass and hips), focusing on actually easing the tension in her lover’s muscles. Though she did still occasionally flex and tighten her fingers, letting her nails dig into the soft flesh with just enough force to earn a low moan from the mouth currently pressed into the bedspread. Soon she was fighting down a moan of sadness herself as she left the warmth of her perch atop Hecate’s thighs, giving herself better access to the long lines of Hecate's legs.

And yes, maybe her hands slipped a little further than necessary, pushing into the warmth between Hecate’s thighs, which were radiating with heat long before the oil was applied. And yes, maybe she squeezed them a little harder, a little longer than necessary—but for the most part Ada Cackle was an absolute angel.

She was grinning again at the way Hecate’s feet flicked and flexed at her attentions to Hecate’s calf muscles, imagining those little movements as part of an entirely different reaction.

Soon she was slipping off the bed entirely, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of so much slippery warm skin before lightly tapping Hecate’s left ankle and decreeing, “Time to flip over.”

Hecate obeyed, rolling over and propping herself up slightly to get a better view of her lover. She lifted her foot, toes pointing to stop Ada from moving forward again, dark eyes filled with a hardness that brooked no refusals. “Ada Cackle, you are not allowed back on this bed until you remove that robe.”

Ada had no choice but to comply.

Hecate bit her lip at the flush of Ada’s chest, the rosy hardness of her nipples. Of course, she’d known that Ada was being equally affected by the massage, but that didn’t make the visual proof any less scintillating.

This time, Hecate was able to enjoy the view of watching Ada work, hips roiling with renewed heat as she watched Ada’s naked body move and shift. Ada was currently massaging her right calf, leaving Hecate’s left leg completely free. She lifted her foot, letting her toes trace along the line of Ada’s collarbone, smirking at the way Ada ignored her. Her foot went lower, and Ada jumped slightly.

“Hecate Hardbroom, did you just try to pinch my nipple _with your toes_?”

“Depends. Was I successful? Toes are not nearly as sensitive as fingers, it’s harder to tell what I’m doing.”

Ada’s laughter was pure and golden, and Hecate’s mouth hurt from grinning so widely at the sound.

“Close, but not quite,” the blonde informed her, gently taking Hecate’s left ankle in her hands and directing it back towards the bed. Naturally, Hecate’s right foot came up instead, trying to trace the outline of Ada’s arm.

Now the top of Hecate’s right foot had just been given a light coating of massage oil, and Hecate, being its creator, knew exactly how potent her concoction was. So it was with absolute knowledge of forethought that she slid a little further down the bed, to give the top of her foot a better angle to rub against Ada’s left breast, being sure to hit the nipple.

Ada’s small hiss at the sensation of heat swelling in her breast made Hecate melt all over again. Hecate watched her lover’s flush grow with a smirk—it seemed fair turnabout, after how Ada made her entire body sing and simmer.

Ada would retaliate, that much Hecate knew. And oh, how she relished the thought.

Now Ada was moving back onto the bed to focus on Hecate’s thighs. Hecate stopped her and gently spread her legs wider, oh-so-helpfully suggesting, “It would be easier, if you were between them, don’t you think?”

The implication wasn’t lost on the blonde, though she feigned absolute innocence as she crawled onto the mattress, taking Hecate’s advice and moving to kneel between Hecate’s knees. She called the bottle back to her, taking a rather long time to rub the massage oil between her hands (it seemed _much_ longer than necessary, in Hecate’s opinion) before gently placing an open palm on each of Hecate's legs and pushing up into the softness of her thighs.

The heat zinging through Hecate’s hips was only partially due to the oil—she was watching the bounce and sway of Ada’s breasts as she pressed and rolled into Hecate’s muscles, her mind flying to past scenarios of grinding Ada into the mattress with such force that the blonde had been a quivering, quaking mess, of Ada riding her thigh, hips rolling and body moving with delicious rhythm. Ada’s hands were pushing her thighs wider apart, thumbs pressing into the joints of her inner thighs with a force that was both painful and electrifying.

Hecate made a little noise at the pressure of Ada’s hands, so the blonde pulled back at bit. But her lover shook her head, obviously understanding her actions, “No, I—I want it like that. Please.”

Ada merely smiled and obliged. Hecate shifted, pushing further into Ada’s hands, sitting up even more. She was fully open for Ada, nothing left to hide—Ada could see how wet she was, so slick and pink and eager, and she had to resist the urge to simply dive lower with her tongue, to at least slip her fingers inside and test that familiar heat.

Hecate watched the way Ada stared at her center, her cheeks flushing at what she knew the blonde saw awaiting her. The thought only made her muscles clench and quiver more, almost painful in their need. But she knew that Ada wouldn’t abandon her massage, even with such a tempting incentive.

In a way, Hecate was glad. She wanted to tease Ada, to make her skin feel as burning and alive as hers did.

Ada was leaning forward more, rising to her knees and letting her hands move up to the hard points of Hecate’s hipbones, pointedly ignoring the breasts that were now so much closer to her face, as Hecate was sitting further up, leaning further in. Hecate saw her chance and took it—she grabbed Ada’s upper arms, pulling her further off her heels, slipping her right leg between Ada’s legs. Then she pushed Ada back, her right thigh rising to meet the blonde’s center and grind against the wet heat she found there. Ada gave a gasp of surprise at the movement, at the way the oil on Hecate’s skin only intensified the feeling.

Hecate’s hands were still on Ada’s upper arms, so ridiculously smug as she leaned in to kiss the blonde, distracting Ada enough to press her thigh harder into Ada’s center. She growled in delight at the sounds Ada made in response, her heart soaring with victory.

All too soon, Ada was pushing her back onto the mattress with a breathless laugh, too aroused to even feign anger. Her hands were moving, slipping over Hecate’s stomach and ribcage, stopping just under the curve of her breasts. She settled deeper against Hecate’s thigh, shifting and rolling her hips slightly with every stroke of her hands. Hecate was laying back fully but her right hand came up to rub Ada’s leg from knee to hip, nails lightly digging into the skin on the way back down.

Then Ada was shifting again, lifting to straddle Hecate’s hips at the brunette brought her legs back together to accommodate her. Ada gave a breathless grin, which Hecate returned.

 _Almost done._ Of course, Ada would take her time on this final section, but some things were worth the wait, Hecate had learned.

Ada gingerly took the oil, drizzling a thin line down Hecate’s sternum and grinning at the way her lover rose to meet it, hips shifting and trying to grind into Ada as much as possible. Oh, Ada was already simmering from the effects of the oil, and every movement of Hecate beneath her only sent more sparks shooting through her hips.

She let her hands spread the oil over Hecate’s chest, fingers grasping the tenderness of Hecate's breasts before slipping out to the taut hardness of her shoulders. Hecate’s hands slipped over her own skin, taking some of the oil before moving to Ada’s hips, palms pressing and adding to the heat of the oil. Ada gave a whine in response, fighting back the urge to just shatter then and there. Hecate was roving, grasping at as much of Ada as she could reach, arching up so that her oiled body brushed against Ada’s breasts, each point of contact immediately igniting with fire and tension.

Then Hecate was pulling at Ada’s hips again, begging, “Ada, please. Just let me, please.”

Ada looked at the sight beneath her: Hecate glowing and flushed against the dark bedspread, skin glistening, eyes wild with desperation as she slid further down, whining at how little she could move under the firm grip of Ada’s thighs. Ada took both of those reddened nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, barely applying any pressure—the oil did most of the work, the heat from her own hands adding to the flames shooting through Hecate’s breasts. The brunette writhed beneath her, and Ada knew if she looked back, she’d see those heels beating helplessly against the mattress as Hecate’s body tried to process the stimulation ricocheting through every fiber.

“Ada!” Hecate was arching into the touch, but the desperation clawing up her throat made Ada take pity, and she pressed her palms over the sensitive buds, pushing into the flesh and keeping the heated sensation without the overwhelming intensity.

But Hecate was still unsatisfied, her fingers digging into Ada’s hips with renewed ferocity. “Ada, please—just let me—”

Ada lifted up slightly, not entirely sure what Hecate needed but eager to give it. Before she could even fully realize what was happening, Hecate’s fingers were sinking into her core, the brunette sighing at the sensation. Hecate's hand still tingled from the oil and Ada quaked at the added heat.

“Now,” Hecate was slightly calmer, still breathing heavily as she continued shifting further down, using her free hand to pull at Ada’s hip, to direct her further up. “Please. I need to be right here—”

 _Right here_ was having her face between Ada’s thighs, wrapping her arms back around to hold onto Ada’s hips, dark eyes shuttering closed in relief as her tongue had its first taste of Ada.

Ada moaned, trying not to press harder into the feathering licks and teasing swirls. Still, she pointed out, “I distinctly remember saying I was taking care of you this evening.”

Hecate hummed, pulling back from her endeavors to look up at Ada quite seriously. “You are. You’re giving me what I want.”

Ada felt a tremor of lust at the simple conviction of Hecate’s words. The brunette seemed to be aware of her effect, because she merely smiled, the gesture still shining from her eyes as her tongue pressed into Ada’s clit again, pushing out a heavy breath whose heat only reactivated the warming ingredients in the oil. The force of swirling sensations sent Ada reeling, falling forward on her hands. Soon she was tumbling onto her back, Hecate looming over her to give a syrupy-warm grin before diving between her thighs again, hands pushing Ada open wider, tongue sliding in and out with heated insistency, each movement sending fresh waves of pin-pricking heat across Ada’s skin. She nuzzled her nose further in, using the tip to push against Ada’s clit as her tongue continued teasing Ada's entrance, humming in delight at the reaction she produced.

Ada knew she was practically screaming at this point, but she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t hear anything over her own sounds, but she could feel the vibrations of Hecate’s voice against her pounding center, every molecule of her body crackling with heightened sensitivity. She melted in that moment, completely out of control as her body tumbled into bliss. Hecate gave one last soft trace of her tongue through Ada’s folds after the quaking stopped, kissing her way up Ada’s stomach, her chin and nose leaving extra marks of moisture after being so thoroughly buried in Ada. She took a moment to nuzzle the underside of Ada’s left breast, barely keeping her teeth from coming out to play—Ada was still coming back down, still completely strung out, still far too sensitive.

With a slight pang of disappointment, Hecate realized that she hadn’t made Ada come like this in weeks, their busy work lives leaving time for little else beyond light easy morning love-making and a few half-exhausted nights of muted passion.

“I want to fuck you like this, all the time,” she whispered quietly. Even though every night didn’t always leave time or energy for moments like this, she still wanted Ada to know that the force of her desire was never muted, even if her body couldn’t always live up to it.

Ada merely hummed in agreement. As always, she seemed to understand the unspoken sentiment of Hecate’s words.

And as always, Ada asked, “Still not going to tell me what other scent I detect in the oil?”

Hecate gave a small breathless chuckle. “Secret ingredients are secret for a reason, Miss Cackle. Besides, if I told you how to make it—”

“I think I could find other uses for you,” Ada assured her this time, grabbing the brunette’s hips and pulling her fully into her body again. The oil covering Hecate’s chest reacted at the contact, reheating from the warmth of Ada’s skin. Hecate shifted further up, pressing into Ada, causing more friction and sparking more heat. Her legs were sliding open, thighs locking around Ada’s hips.

“Well, that’s a comfort,” Hecate murmured, her face soft with adoration.

Comfort wasn’t exactly what Ada was thinking of, in this moment. Still, she lifted her hand to lightly trace the outline of her favorite face. With an adoring smile of her own, she softly returned, “Good. That’s all I want. To…be a comfort to you, always.”

Hecate's heart gave another heavy pulse of honey-warm affection for the woman beneath her, involuntarily pushing out a light, airy sigh. This time, Ada loved the sound.


End file.
